Ojos fantasiosos
by Atsun
Summary: Cuando Bélgica estaba con España y Romano, no podía evitar apuntar cada cosa que hacían. Si alguien le preguntase cuándo empezó a interesarse en el "amor entre hombres", ella contestaría que la culpa la tenía cierta húngara.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece a mí, sino a su autor, Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Aún faltaba una hora para que comenzase la reunión de naciones; sin embargo, Hungría ya estaba esperando impacientemente a <em>cierta persona<em> que debería traer consigo _cierta información_ privilegiada. El mero hecho de pensar en las noticias frescas de las que iba a ser conocedora hacía que su corazón latiese frenéticamente.

_Bum. Bum._

Se tocó el pecho y sintió sus propios latidos. ¿Cómo podía estar tan nerviosa por algo así? ¡Si para ella esto era como el pan de cada día! Sentía cómo la sangre se apelotonaba rebeldemente en sus mejillas.

_Bum. Bum._

De pronto, oyó unos pasos que se acercaban corriendo hacia ella. Levantó la vista y, efectivamente, divisó a la portadora de _aquella información_.

—¡Hungría! ¡Siento llegar tarde! —Bélgica saludaba a su amiga con una gran sonrisa — No veas el atasco en el que me metí antes. ¡Qué locura!

La magiar se olvidó de su nerviosismo inicial y adoptó un gesto firme y severo. Al fin y al cabo, aquel asunto no era moco de pavo.

—¿Has traído _eso_? —preguntó con tono serio.

—Claro que sí, mujer, claro que sí —Bélgica soltó una risita—. Y que sepas que he hecho muy bien mi trabajo. ¡Este verano ha sido muy fructuoso!

Sacó de su bolso una discreta libreta gris. A pesar de que su diseño era sobrio y nada atractivo, Hungría no pudo evitar devorarla con la mirada, más ansiosa por sus contenidos que por la libreta en sí.

—La he cubierto enterita —Bélgica guiñó un ojo y le entregó la libreta.

—¡Así me gusta, Bélgica! —abrazó a su amiga— Eres la mejor.

—Lo sé —bromeó—. Venga, ponte a cotillear, que sé que lo estás deseando.

Dicho y hecho. La húngara se sentó en el suelo y abrió la libreta de par en par, intentando saciar su sed de cotilleos. Bélgica se sentó a su lado y echó una miradita a su compañera. Le encantaba verla así de emocionada, aun si a veces su entusiasmo llegaba a dar _miedo_.

Para Bélgica, el hecho de espiar y anotar todo en una libreta era algo tan natural como respirar. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ello que ya no podía concebir su existencia sin apuntar todo lo que veía. Pero, ¿cuándo y cómo había comenzado a tener semejante afición? Intentó hacer memoria, pero los gruñidos de emoción de Hungría no la dejaban concentrar.

—Hungría, se te está cayendo la baba… Literalmente —matizó— ¿Quieres un pañuelo?

—Jarl… Grunff… —respondió en un idioma que probablemente acababa de inventar.

La belga sacó un pañuelo de seda del bolsillo y secó la babilla que caía libremente por la barbilla de Hungría. Aún estaba leyendo el principio de los apuntes y ya estaba a punto de estallar. Bélgica rió para sí misma. «¡Aún no ha llegado a lo mejor!», pensó mientras una sonrisa gatuna se esbozaba en su rostro.

Dado que Hungría ya estaba completamente absorta y no emitía ruidos extraños y propios de jabalíes, Bélgica se dispuso a hacer memoria. ¿Cuándo le habían empezado a gustar _esas cosas_?

La respuesta le vino de golpe a la mente.

Todo había empezado el día en el que España tenía que hacer una de sus visitas rutinarias a Austria. Al pequeño Romano no le había hecho gracia que su guardián se fuera durante tanto tiempo, así que se empeñó en seguirle. Y como donde caben dos caben tres, Bélgica también se unió al viaje.

Lo cierto era que a ella no le había entusiasmado la idea de ir a casa de Austria. España iba a hablar con él. Romano hacía lo propio con su hermanito, pero, ¿ella? ¿Ella qué podía hacer para no dormirse en un lugar tan soporífero? A la mínima que intentaba husmear por la casa, aparecía Austria hecho una fiera y le decía que aquello no era propio de una señorita. No obstante, lo que era el viaje en sí le emocionaba y mucho. Le encantaba pasar el rato con el jefe España y el pequeño Romano. ¡Aquellos dos eran tan adorables! Siempre se reía de las tonterías del español y las quejas del niño. En el fondo, envidiaba aquella relación que mantenían esos dos. Era una amistad pura, casi fraternal. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba ella antes de llegar a casa de Austria.

Allí, lo primero que hizo fue saludar a Hungría, una de las sirvientas del austriaco. Parecía ser una chica muy agradable, aunque en ocasiones pecaba de refinada.

—¿Qué tal le ha ido el viaje, señorita Bélgica? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió del mismo modo—. Aunque la verdad es que aquí hace un poco de frío y…

Antes de poder continuar con su comentario, Bélgica notó cómo la húngara había dejado de prestarle atención. La mirada de la joven estaba centrada en Austria y España, quienes habían entrado en un cuarto para debatir sobre asuntos económicos.

—Ah, lo siento, tengo que ir a atender un asunto —sonrió a la vez que se sonrojaba—. Discúlpeme.

Tras decir eso, la sirvienta se encerró rápidamente en la habitación contigua. Bélgica, sorprendida, frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla con la palabra en la boca? Con la intención de cantarle las cuarenta a Hungría, entró en dicho cuarto para exigirle unas disculpas, pero se encontró con una escena algo perturbadora.

O, mejor dicho, _bastante_ perturbadora.

La refinada Hungría estaba mirando _algo_ desde un agujero que había en la pared. Su rostro estaba completamente escarlata y sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera ante el más bello paisaje del mundo.

El semblante de Bélgica era prácticamente el contrario. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Hungría?

—Hungría…Tú… —balbuceó con un hilito de voz.

Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Hungría estaba demasiado ensimismada como para prestarle atención.

Bélgica, con una mezcla de enfado y curiosidad, se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro para llamarle la atención. La morena la miró durante escasos segundos y volvió a espiar por el agujerito.

—¡Cierra la puerta! —espetó la doncella.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que la cierres! ¡Rápido!

La rubia obedeció. No sabía muy bien qué estaba sucediendo, pero todo parecía demasiado confuso. Sin apartar la vista del hueco, Hungría preguntó:

—Bélgica, ¿a ti te gusta España?

La aludida se quedó conmocionada. ¿Qué debería sorprenderle más; que la otra chica la tutease de repente o que le hiciese una pregunta tan indiscreta? Se ruborizó rápidamente, cosa impropia en ella.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Contesta.

—Bueno… —comenzó a rizar con un dedo uno de sus mechones rubios— Lo aprecio mucho… Es un chico muy simpático… Y, ¿para qué mentir? Es un bombón, pero…

Hungría levantó la mano y le hizo un gesto para que la belga dejase de hablar. Aquella respuesta le bastaba.

—Y dime, ¿qué opinas sobre el señor Austria?

Aquella pregunta sí era difícil. Bien era sabido que Hungría admiraba profundamente a su amo y era consciente de que dependiendo de su respuesta, Bélgica podría ser víctima de un ataque húngaro. Vaciló antes de contestar.

—Parece un buen chico. Yo no lo conozco demasiado, pero España suele hablar bien de él así que me figuro que…

Hungría la volvió a interrumpir, pero esta vez por un motivo distinto. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con alegría y esperanza.

Bélgica seguía sin enterarse de nada.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que España habla bien del señor Austria? —preguntó maravillada.

«A veces lo critica, pero… Yo creo que sí que le cae bien. Pero Dios, ¿ahora qué le digo a la loca esta? Quiero irme…», pensaba la belga para sus adentros.

—Sí, se nota que lo aprecia —respondió entre dudas.

—¡Qué feliz me haces! —Hungría daba saltos de alegría— ¡Si yo ya sabía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro!

—¡¿Q-qué? ¡E-espera, no saques las cosas de contexto!

Hungría ignoraba completamente a la otra muchacha.

—¡Si es que esa forma en que lo mira no es normal! ¡Es lujuria, cariño… amor! ¡Si yo nunca me equivoco! ¡Estos dos son oficialmente mi PUTA!

—¡¿PERO QUÉ DICES, HIJA DE DIOS? —gritó Bélgica, casi tirándose de los pelos a sí misma ante tal barbaridad. ¡Era inconcebible!

—¡PUTA: Pareja Unida Tremendamente Adorable! —aclaró Hungría— Y no grites tanto, te van a oír.

Bélgica no se lo podía creer. ¡Aquello era demasiado absurdo! Era imposible, pero completamente _imposible_ que España pudiese estar enamorado de Austria.

—Ya que estás aquí, te revelaré mi secreto —comenzó la húngara—. Verás, hace un tiempo me di cuenta de que el amor entre hombres es _hermosísimo_. Mi forma de ver la vida cambió completamente. ¡Ya todo tenía sentido! Y querida, créeme cuando te digo que España y el señor Austria están enamorados locamente el uno del otro.

—Claro que sí… Claro… —su tono era condescendiente.

—Ahora, si me disculpas, continuaré con mi tarea.

La autoproclamada «amante del amor entre hombres» volvió a mirar a través del hueco de la pared. De pronto, emitió un chillido de emoción.

—¡Bélgica, Bélgica! ¡Mira esto! ¡Míralo! —exclamó apurada.

La chica obedeció y se dispuso a mirar la escena a través de aquel agujero. Apenas se veía nada. Lo único que se podía apreciar era España sonriendo —algo nada extraño en él— y dándole palmaditas en el hombro a Austria. Posiblemente le estaba asegurando algo o tranquilizándolo.

Era una escena bastante normal.

—Vaya… Parece que mi jefe le está prometiendo a Austria que le devolverá el dinero pronto…

—Eso es lo que alguien normal vería, querida. Pero fíjate bien en sus rostros.

Aquellos ojos gatunos seguían sin atisbar nada relevante. ¿Qué conclusión se suponía que tenía que sacar de todo aquello? Ahí no veía amor ni nada similar, sino una conversación normal entre dos hombres jóvenes.

Hungría, insatisfecha con la falta de visión de la rubia, le cogió la muñeca y la guió hasta el otro punto de la habitación, donde había una caja de madera que contenía diversos escritos. Escogió algunos al azar y se los entregó con una sonrisa.

—Siéntate en la cama y lee. Son reveladores —explicó.

Bélgica asintió y se dispuso a leer. Eran apuntes sobre todo lo que hacían Austria y España cuando estaban juntos. Hacía especial hincapié en las sonrisas de España, los sonrojos del austriaco y el tono con el que pronunciaba la palabra «marido» al hablar de cierto español.

—¿Lo ves o no lo ves? —inquirió la morena con curiosidad.

—Lo siento, Hungría… Creo que sacas las cosas fuera de contexto… Por esa regla de tres, España estaría locamente enamorado de mi hermano, de Romanito o incluso de mí… Y eso lo dudo mucho.

Aquello alarmó todos los sentidos de Hungría, quien alzó las cejas como gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Tu hermano y España? ¿Qué relación tienen?

—Pues… España parece que quiere caerle bien a mi hermano, pero él siempre se muestra frío y despectivo. Como un bloque de hielo, vamos —comentó con pena—. A veces parece que incluso lo odia…

—Te equivocas —dijo Hungría tajantemente—. Tu hermano está celoso. España siempre cuida de Romano y de ti, así que no le presta tanta atención a Holanda. Así que él, a modo de defensa, trata mal a España para convencerse a sí mismo de que no siente nada por él. Craso error, porque así sufren los dos.

Bélgica intentó contener la risa. ¿Su hermano _enamorado_ de España? ¡Qué locura! Ella sabía bien que en el fondo le tenía cariño, pero de ahí a amor había un paso gigantesco.

Justo cuando Hungría iba a intervenir para quejarse sobre la falta de seriedad de la belga, se escucharon unos chillidos y llantos de fondo. Era Romano reclamando la presencia de España.

—Oye, ¿y España e Italia del sur?

—¡Esos dos son _tan_ lindos! —exclamó Bélgica, contenta de encontrar por fin un tema de conversación ameno.

Comenzó a contar con pelos y señales anécdotas sobre el jefe y su pequeño secuaz. La mirada atenta y seria de Hungría era un poco inquietante, pero aun así continuaba hablando y hablando sin tapujos e interrumpiéndose a sí misma con alguna risita.

—La verdad es que soy muy feliz con ellos. Se nota que se quieren mucho —comentó Bélgica con una sonrisa enternecida.

—¿Mucho? ¡¿_Mucho_? ¡Esos dos se quieren muchísimo! ¡Es más, se aman! —exclamó emocionada— Tú espera unas cuantas décadas y verás los resultados.

—¡No te pases, que Romano es sólo un niño! ¡Y no mantienen una relación indecente, sino fraternal!

—¿_Fraternal_? Bélgica, ¿qué tipo de niño actúa de manera tan posesiva? Le pasa un poco como a tu hermano. Ambos niegan la realidad.

La belga alzó una ceja. Ahí sí que le daba la razón a Hungría: a veces Romano se ponía extremadamente celoso y se preocupaba demasiado por España… Ella misma a veces dudaba que fuera su amor platónico, ¡pero desde luego que el sentimiento no era recíproco! España podría ser tonto, torpe y a veces rarito, ¡pero desde luego que no era un pedófilo!

—¡Ay, Ita, pero qué adorable eres! ¿Por qué no te casas conmigo? —decía la voz de España desde el fondo.

Bueno, quizás sí que le gustaban demasiado los niños. ¡Pero no era un pedófilo, sino un joven amable y amoroso! Cada quien demostraba su cariño de una forma distinta. Hungría sonrió ladinamente.

—Bélgica, atenta. Si lo que me acabas de contar es cierto, ahora Romano se quejará.

Y así fue. Se oyó un quejido del español como si le hubieran atestado un escobazo.

—Si os casáis, ¿qué pasaría conmigo…? Maldita sea… —la voz de Romano se notaba triste.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó España con ánimo— ¡Pues vivamos todos juntos! ¿Qué os parece?

La magiar sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su teoría acababa de ser corroborada.

—¿Ves? ¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije? —preguntó la magiar con algo de saña.

—Lo mires como lo mires, eso no demuestra nada. Los niños a veces también se ponen celosos cuando alguien se acerca a sus padres…

Pero Hungría no escuchaba. Estaba demasiado ocupada fantaseando con España e Italia del sur dentro de unos años. ¡Fijo que aquel amor, en aquel momento tan inocente y puro, acabaría consumándose de la manera más erótica y sucia posible e imaginable!

Súbitamente, alguien llamó a la puerta con golpes rápidos. Parecía que aquella persona tenía prisa en que le abrieran. Hungría se acercó y abrió, dejando ver el rostro sonriente del español.

—¡Hola, Hungría! ¿Está Bélgica por aquí? —antes de que le contestasen, divisó a su amiga— ¡Ah, Bel, ya nos vamos! Perdona por hacerte esperar tanto.

—Descuida, no pasa nada —respondió la joven con un atisbo de alegría.

Hungría y Bélgica se despidieron con un abrazo. La húngara le dio un beso en la mejilla a la otra chica y susurró: «recuerda lo que te he dicho y reflexiona».

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa algo forzada.

—¡Por cierto, Bélgica! Eres la primera persona a la que le cuento _esto_. Me alegro de tener por fin una amiga con la que _charlar_ —sonrió con sinceridad. La otra joven no pudo evitar pensar que Hungría parecía una señorita preciosa y encantadora cuando plasmaba aquella sonrisa tan tierna.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, aquella vez completamente honesta.

Al notar tanta felicidad en el ambiente, España también esbozó una sonrisilla, a pesar de que no se enteraba de nada.

—¡Parece que os habéis hecho muy amigas! ¡Me alegro tanto por vosotras! —acarició la cabeza de su amiga— Venga, vámonos. ¡Hasta pronto, Hungría!

—¡Hasta pronto! —se despidió y le guiñó un ojo a su nueva amiga.

Durante las semanas siguientes, Bélgica empezó a verlo todo de forma distinta. ¡Hungría le había comido la cabeza por completo! Ahora ya no veía amor fraternal, sino a un niño enamorado. Ya no veía a su hermano como un rebelde sin causa, sino a un cobarde que no sabía afrontar sus sentimientos. Ahora se pasaba todo el rato sonrojada al imaginarse lo que pasaría entre sus amigos —no, su _familia_— mientras ella no estaba delante.

—Bel, ¿te pasa algo? Te noto rara —comentó España mientras comía un churro.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, no, nada! —soltó una risilla— No es nada…

Le dedicó una mirada repleta de preocupación. Parecía que no estaba muy convencido con aquella respuesta.

—¿En serio?

—En serio —contestó con una sonrisa burlona— ¡Deberías preocuparte más por tu problemas, jefe!

Los dos rieron.

—De todas formas, España, quiero pedirte un favor.

—Soy todo oídos.

—La próxima vez que vayas a Austria, déjame ir contigo.

La miró sorprendido. Creía que no le gustaba viajar adonde Austria, pero bueno, no le iba a negar un deseo a su Bélgica.

A partir de entonces, cada vez que el español viajaba a Austria, Bélgica iba con él. Desde aquel momento, en la habitación de Hungría había dos agujeros en vez de uno —eso era signo de su nueva amistad— en el que cotilleaban las dos simultáneamente, elucubrando teorías disparatadas entre risas. La rubia le contaba todo lo que sucedía en casa de España y su amiga la escuchaba con interés mientras tomaba apuntes de todo y babeaba con cada uno de los detalles adorables que sucedían entre los _chicos tomatosos_—así fue cómo ella los quiso apodar—.

Bélgica era olvidadiza, así que decidió que lo mejor sería apuntar todo lo que sucediera y luego dárselo en mano a Hungría. Así hizo. La costumbre que siglos atrás había comenzado, aún continuaba en el presente. Afortunadamente, ni España ni Romano nunca se llegaron a percatar de que los espiaba descaradamente y tomaba notas de todo lo que hacían.

—¡Bélgica, ¿de veras sucedió esto en la playa?

La pregunta de Hungría despertó a Bélgica de sus recuerdos. Miró a los lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada junto a su amiga, que leía la libreta de las vacaciones de verano.

—¿Lo de la crema? ¡Sí, te lo juro! —exclamó emocionada— España le pidió que le echase crema por la espalda y él... ¡Lo hizo sonrojándose un poco! ¡Qué monos!

—¡Qué monos! —repitió la magiar con un inicio de rubor.

Lo que para cualquier persona cuerda y razonable sería un detalle normal y corriente, careciente de importancia, para Bélgica y Hungría era un mundo de posibilidades y sueños donde «los chicos tomatosos» daban rienda suelta a su pasión (posiblemente inexistente).

Bélgica miró el reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para que comenzara la reunión. Justo entonces, oyó de fondo unas risas algo ahogadas y unos insultos. Eran España y Romano. Venían juntos. ¡_Juntos_!

—¡Bélgica, Bélgica, Bélgica! ¡Ahí vienen! —gritó al borde del éxtasis.

—Hay que mantener la calma, Hungría, te lo ruego. No se pueden dar cuenta de que sabemos lo de su romance.

Ambas asintieron y se levantaron, manteniendo contacto visual con los dos hombres, que ya las habían avistado. España fue corriendo hacia ellas con una sonrisa resplandeciente iluminando su faz.

—¡Hungría, Bel, buenos días! Qué pronto habéis llegado. ¡Qué madrugadoras sois!

—O quizás es que tú llegas tarde… Seguro que te has pegado un buen «desayuno», ¿eh, bribón? —preguntó Hungría con segundas intenciones.

—¡Sí, desde luego! —exclamó España con una carcajada, aunque no sabía a qué se refería la húngara.

Romano, a paso más lento, se unió al grupo.

—Buenos días, chicas —dijo con media sonrisa.

—¡Oh, Roma, pareces cansado! —señaló Bélgica.

Unas ojeras horribles inundaban la cara de Romano. Además, el chico parecía que iba a caer dormido de un momento a otro. Definitivamente, el italiano no había dormido en toda la noche. Las dos muchachas ardían por saber el motivo por el cual Italia del sur había estado despierto.

—Sabe Dios lo que ha estado haciendo anoche… —susurró Hungría.

—Dormir no, eso seguro… —contestó Bélgica.

—¡Roma, ahora estábamos hablando precisamente del desayuno! —España le dedicó una sonrisa fulgente a su amigo— Cuéntales a las señoritas lo ricos que estaban los churros.

—Deliciosos —bufó el italiano con sarcasmo.

—Dicen que los churros españoles son los mejores, ¿eh, Romano?

—Jefe, a ti te gusta mucho mojar el churro cuando Roma va a casa, ¿eh?

Las dos amigas reían a carcajadas con sus ocurrencias. Romano se empezaba a molestar. España, por otra parte, sonreía inocentemente. Si no fuera porque conocía bien a aquellas dos, se habría pensado que estaban haciendo chistes con tintes sexuales.

—¡Desde luego! ¡Roma pone una cara tan graciosa cuando come churros! —comentó España entre risas.

El italiano se sonrojó, aunque no sabía si era por aquella incipiente furia que invadía su cuerpo o, simplemente, vergüenza. ¿Por qué aquel imbécil tenía que hablar así de él? ¿Y qué mosca había picado a aquellas dos?

—¡Me cago en la puta, España, no les sigas la corriente! —gritó enfurecido.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué corriente? ¿De qué hablas?

Las chicas se miraron al oír la palabra «puta». Lo que para algunas personas era un insulto, para ellas era el acrónimo de Pareja Unida Tremendamente Adorable. Y España y Romano, precisamente, eran una PUTA. Una PUTA muy entrañable.

—España, vámonos ya, que luego nos cogen los sitios de atrás y tendremos que ser las víctimas de los escupitajos de Alemania. ¡Ese tío escupe tanto al hablar, joder! Encima de patata, escupe.

Si bien el discurso de Romano no tenía sentido, España empezó a reír.

—Bel, ¿te vienes con nosotros? —preguntó el mayor.

—¡Sí, claro, ahora mismito voy!

Bélgica sacó una libreta verde de su bolso y siguió a los dos chicos. Durante la reunión, apuntaba cada uno de los movimientos que España y Romano hacían, enviándole de vez en cuando miradas de complicidad a Hungría.

España se dio cuenta de que Bélgica estaba apuntando _algo_. Ella tragó saliva, nerviosa. ¡La iban a descubrir!

España le sonrió y giró la cara hacia Romano.

—Mira, Romano, ¡mira a Bel! Está apuntando todo lo que dice Alemania sobre la recuperación económica. ¡Es una chica tan buena y aplicada!

—Si hicieras como ella, las cosas te irían mejor —respondió Romano secamente.

España frunció ligeramente el ceño y se quejó de la falta de tacto de Romano.

Bélgica, por su parte, apuntaba que España se había puesto celoso y que con lágrimas en sus brillantes ojos aceituna había recriminado a Romano que ya no lo quería como el primer día. Y que el italiano ponía un gesto afeminado mientras se sonrojaba cual colegiala.

Obviamente, lo que apuntaba Bélgica y la realidad no tenían mucho que ver, pero ella y Hungría eran más felices con su punto de vista fantasioso.

Al fin y al cabo, no eran ellas las que estaban equivocadas, sino el resto del mundo, que no quería ver la realidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Vale, antes de recibir una pedrada quería aclarar una cosa. He observado que muchas fangirls (entre las que me incluyo, por cierto xD) leen las tiras de Hetalia y las interpretan de forma bastante curiosa (ejemplo: Personaje A le sonríe a Personaje B. La conclusión que saca la fangirl es que Personaje A está locamente enamorado de Personaje B y que bebe los vientos por él). No digo que esta forma de interpretar Hetalia esté mal, pero me hizo gracia y decidí escribir algo al respecto~ Además, todos sabemos que Hungría es una de las nuestras xD

PD: Tuve que editar el fic porque me di cuenta de que en un sitio puse que PUTA significaba Pareja Única Totalmente Adorable y en otro Pareja Unida Tremendamente Adorable. Sé que es una chorrada, pero lo corregí de todos modos xD


End file.
